


Debaixo dos lençóis

by Chrizes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Boys' Love, Lovely, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Obsession
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrizes/pseuds/Chrizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vocês sabem que nada além desta situação em particular não me pertence, não é? Então, vamos para a história.</p><p>Apenas repassando a história pra cá por teimosia, mesmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debaixo dos lençóis

Capítulo 1 - Capítulo Único

Ele encarava ao teto sem enxergá-lo. O bege quase branco igual aos seus fios de cabelos esparramados pelos lençóis cor de vinho.

Depois de tudo ele acabou ficando sozinho de novo...

E aqueles olhos vermelhos ainda ficavam em sua mente e o sorriso sedutor embaçavam sua visão conforme as memórias das outras noites vinham a sua mente, bloqueando sua visão do teto bege quase branco, branco como seus cabelos e... Dele...

Agarrou-lhe os cabelos espetados e puxou sua cabeça para trás, afundando mais ao beijo voraz e possessivo. As pequenas mãos agarradas aos lençóis vinho, reprimindo o desejo de também puxar aqueles cabelos e implorar para que ele não fosse embora, para que ficasse e aquele beijo nunca terminasse.

Mas como a natureza mandava era necessário que o ar voltasse aos seus pulmões. Separando seus lábios em um “pop” agudo e com uma fina linha de saliva ainda unindo-os.

O albino maior foi descendo seus lábios pelo rosto do menor, contornando seu maxilar e mordendo o queixo miúdo, passando a língua pelo caminho até dar um leve beijo no pomo de adão, começou a chupar e mordiscar o pescoço pálido, arrancando leves gemidos daquela boquinha vermelha e inchada pelo recente beijo.

– Ah... Ichimaru... Ah! Gin!!! – gemia o menor, arrancando mais um dos sorrisos cínicos do maior.

O mesmo sorriso que o fazia sentir um arrepio passar por toda sua espinha dorsal.

Levantou-se da cama, ainda agarrado aos lençóis vinho que cobriam seu pudor e seguiu até a porta do banheiro no grande quarto. Atravessando o aposento decorado com os móveis em estilo rústico, desviando das vestes atiradas pelo local.

As grandes mãos de dedos finos circulavam por todo o seu corpo, erguendo a barra da camisa e esbarrando nos mamilos sensíveis e rijos, causando um arrepio de prazer no pequeno. Os beijos voltando a serem vorazes, não dando chance dos gemidos impiedosos escaparem.

Conforme iam andando pelo aposento, seus caminhos eram cobertos pelas partes de suas roupas que caiam, despindo-se. Até que o menor sentiu-se colidir com o tecido macio da cama, lançou um rápido olhar pelo quarto, o grande closet meio aberto mostrando as roupas formas e chamativas, o criado-mudo com o pequeno abajur de cristal iluminando o ambiente e os diversos móveis em estilo rústico que completavam o quarto, antes de voltar seu olhar para o belo homem seminu a sua frente.

– Gin... – chamou em um sussurro, sua voz meio rouca de tanto desejo.

– Paciência meu amor, eu estou aqui... – falou o albino maior, sentando-se entre as pernas do menor e puxou-o para um outro beijo.

Mais apaixonado, mais selvagem, mais sensual...

Sim, ele era exatamente isso.

Apaixonante, selvagem e sensual... Gin era tudo isso e muito mais.

Ao olhar-se o espelho vira sua face pálida e seus cabelos brancos bagunçados e espetados para todos os lados. Passou a mão pelo rosto jovem, descendo até seu pescoço repleto de marcas roxas e vermelhas, ainda sentia a umidade dos lábios frios ao encostar-se a sua pele e olhando-se no espelho podia se ver em seus braços...

Ichimaru abraçou-se ao corpo frágil do menor, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, enquanto seus beijos ardentes passeavam pelo corpinho esguio e jovial. Ele adorava como suas marcas ficavam em contraste com a pele pálida do jovem que se contorcia em seus braços a cada toque e caricia feroz que ele atacava em seu corpo.

A língua ávida não se satisfazia, circulando e pressionando aos mamilos rijos e rosados, arrancando mais gemidos incoerentes do albino menor e continuou descendo até chegar ao umbigo. Como era bom brincar ali, rodear e penetrar aquela partinha sensível e esperar para que o seu doce amante suplicasse...

– Ah... Gin...! Gin! – contorceu-se, arqueando as costas.

– Sim meu amor?

– Gin!! Ai, Gin...!

– O que quer meu amor? Peça pra mim, diga-me o que deseja... – sussurrou Ichimaru, sabendo que isso desconcertava o menor, principalmente quando ele roçava de leve no membro ainda escondido pela roupa intima do garoto, assim como fazia agora.

– Gin! Por favor, pare com isso... – corou antes de dizer – Me chupa, por favor!

– É claro meu amor, o que quiser... – riu-se Gin, amando ver o quão doce era aquele garotinho indefeso em suas mãos.

Sem demoras, arrancando-lhe a Box branca, revelou o membro rijo e pulsante em suas mãos acariciando-lhe lentamente, esperando as reações do menor. Com um gemido agudo, por causa da leve pressão que fez ao sexo do jovem não quis mais demorar e abocanhou por inteiro aquele pedaço de pecado, ouvindo os gemidos quase gritos gostosos do pequeno.

– AAaahh... Giiin! Ai... Assim... humf! – falava entre gemidos, elevando inconscientemente os quadris para poder sentir mais daquele calor acolhedor que era a boca de Ichimaru.

Quente e acolhedor...

Tudo o que ele sentia quando estava junto aquele cretino!

Bufou com a lembrança e então retirou o lençol de si, atirando-o no chão e observando todo o seu corpo. Ele era tão pequeno, o que mais odiava em si. Ichimaru era alto, meio esguio com alguns músculos definidos, e ele? Parecia uma criança comparada aquele homem feito, um dos motivos para chamá-lo de pedófilo.

Entrou no Box e ligou o registro do chuveiro, deixando a água quente entrar em atrito com sua pele gélida. Os cabelos um pouco longos agora desciam emoldurando seu rostinho jovem, as gotas de água dançando sob sua pele, caminhando vagarosamente por seu corpo e seguindo um caminho sem pudor algum ate se esconder entre suas partes intimas.

Passeou a mão pelo seu corpo, sentindo calafrios quando seus dedos gelados tocavam nos hematomas arroxeados espalhados pelo seu corpinho. E as lembranças de seus toques... era impossível que não lhe viessem a mente. Descendo a mão pelo seu pescoço e seguindo para mais baixo.

Ichimaru desceu a mão sobre seu abdômen, até seu baixo ventre e acariciou-lhe o membro rijo e pulsante. Os dedos longos faziam leves movimentos entre suas nádegas, sondando o lugar a procura do tão ponto desejado.

– Você quer meu amor? – perguntou. O sorriso cínico e selvagem nunca perdendo a força em seus lábios – Quer sentir? – pressionou a entradinha com os dedos.

Não teve tempo de responder, apenas deixou um longo gemido sair de sua garganta e invadir os ouvidos de Ichimaru, para seu total deleite. Os dedos entraram devagar, mas mesmo assim era quase impossível não sentir aquela dorzinha característica dos “carinhos” de Ichimaru, pois o seu amor era assim, selvagem e deliciosamente sádico.

– Isso, assim mesmo né? É assim que você gosta meu amor? – perguntava enquanto seus dedos entravam e saiam devagar, indo e vindo para dentro daquele corpo inacreditavelmente apertado e delicioso – Mostra pra mim, mostra como você gosta meu amor. Fala pra mim...

– AAhhh, ah.. ah... Ichi-ma... ru... humf, bom... haaihhh!!! Gin... – gemia o garoto, já não sabendo mais o que fazer, sua consciência era inundada por aquele prazer doloroso, sendo provocado tanto no seu membro quanto em seu orifício.

Seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados, a dor e o prazer se misturavam e o faziam sentir o inimaginável. Os movimentos em si eram como a porta entre a consciência do que acontecia e o prazer do acontecimento...

Mas ainda faltava...

– Ichimaru...

Gemeu o pequeno... Sentindo os resquícios do prazer do maior descer quente e graciosamente por suas pernas, misturando-se a água e sumindo no ralo do chão...

Foi assim que ele se sentiu naquele momento, como se sua razão se misturasse ao prazer e se deixasse levar... Por um caminho sem volta...

– Está pronto meu amor? – perguntou, retirando seus dedos de dentro do albino menor. O pequeno rosto se contorcendo em prazer, ao mesmo tempo em ansiedade, adorava ver como aquele rostinho ficava lindo de qualquer forma. Mas... – Fica de quatro pra mim.

O menor sentiu como se seus olhos fossem saltar de sua face com o tanto que eles se dilataram ao ouvir o pedido. Havia ouvido certo? Ou será que Gin estava brincando com ele?

Não ele não estava. Seu rosto podia não estar serio, aquele sorriso irritante (e ao mesmo tempo sedutor) permanecia em seu rosto, mas seus olhos diziam o contrario.

– I-Ichimaru...?

– Por favor, meu amor, vira pra mim. Fica de quatro vai. Prometo que não vai se decepcionar...

– Não! – clamou o jovem, não iria se humilhar a tanto – Falo serio Ichimaru!

– E eu também querido. Ora, meu amor. Você vai gostar, eu sei que vai... – falou. Aproximando seus lábios do lóbulo da orelha do menor e sussurrou – Quando foi que eu o decepcionei antes? Hum?

E com uma caricia em seu membro ele conseguiu o que queria. Sentiu o albino menor tremer ao seu toque e soltar um baixo gemidinho antes de encará-lo temeroso. As bochechinhas coradas e os finos lábios vermelhos e inchados, davam uma visão esplendida.

Com a ajuda de Gin, o garoto virou-se languidamente. Apoiando-se nas mãos e nos joelhos, ficando de quatro como o maior havia desejado, entregue e gostoso.

– Lindo... – sussurrou, passando as mãos pelas nádegas do menor, enquanto se posicionava atrás, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas abertas. Acariciando-o calmamente e sem pressa, acalmando-o aos poucos – Maravilhoso... Gostoso... – sua voz não passava de simples sussurros desejosos e roucos pelo desejo.

As caricias continuaram, separando um pouco as nádegas macias e bem torneadas, passeando a mão direita por suas costas calmamente e fazendo-o se deitar no colchão. Apoiado nos cotovelos e os braços estendidos sobre o travesseiro e a cabeça enterrada neste, enquanto seu quadril ficava mais empinado para acolher o que tanto ansiava. E as mãos gélidas ainda acariciavam-no, quase sem o tocar, fazendo calafrios passarem por seu corpo.

Até que Gin retirou a mão de sua nádega e direcionou seu membro grosso e muito bem dotado a sua entradinha e... FLAPT! Desceu a mão em um tapa certeiro em seu traseiro.

Ainda sentia sua carne arder e formigar quando passava a mão pela parte avermelhada por causa do tapa. Aquele cretino...

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele saiu impune depois dessa... Sem contar que ele não conseguira repreende-lo depois...

Gin simplesmente não o deixou falar, colocando seu membro inteiro dentro dele e permitindo ele abrir a boca apenas para gritar por causa da invasão repentina.

– AAHHH!!! GIIINN!!! SEU... AHHH!!! – contorceu-se, agarrando ao travesseiro de penas em seus braços, sentindo finas lágrimas saírem de seus olhos e molharem o tecido da fronha.

– Shiii... Acalme-se amor, isso vai passar logo... Ah, mas como você está apertado... humf, andou se guardando somente para mim? – ironizou, enquanto saia quase por inteiro de dentro do corpo menor e para logo depois entrar nele com tudo, sem deixar que ele fala-se nada. Continuando com os movimentos fortes e lentos, deixando o menor apenas gemer – É assim mesmo que tem de ser amor, você ser meu, somente meu e de mais ninguém... Ah, sabe que somente eu vou te amar, não é? Somente eu sou quem vai conseguir satisfaze-lo...

Ele sabia, não tinha mais escapatória. Estava completamente envolvido por aquele homem poderoso e possessivo.

Os movimentos, antes lentos, agora ganhavam mais velocidade. Passando a irem mais fundo e com mais força. Saindo e entrando num vai e vem enlouquecido, naquela dança frenética que seus corpos tanto almejavam.

Simplesmente isso, desejo. Nessas horas parecia não haver mais nada, apenas o desejo de suas carnes falando mais alto que tudo. Os gemidos quase gritos ecoando em suas mentes conforme a velocidade ia aumentando e o calor, a urgência também aumentavam.

Era impossível se conterem, os sentimentos iam alem do que era possível se descrever, o momento do ápice era o final daquele ato, era a vez de seus gemidos virarem suspiros, enquanto apenas as memórias recentes dos acontecimentos e das emoções ocorridas a pouco fossem banhadas pela inconsciência, não a mesma de agora, mas a que Morfeu assim dizia.

Mas, apesar de próximo, ainda não era esse o ápice. Ainda havia o calor e a ardência do momento, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias, os gemidos, gritos, suspiros e palavras incoerentes ainda preenchia o vazio do quarto e o cheiro de sexo forte dominava o lugar. O frenesi era o que comandava os movimentos, o desejo de que aquilo nunca se acabe, mas que os aliviasse daquela tensão que começava a doer em seus membros. Conforme a penetração era apenas um ato, mas desse ato provinha os sentidos do que era o amor dos amantes, um modo deles se declararem um ao outro, com o calor e a emoção do momento ao qual palavras não eram suficientes para se descrever.

Apenas os movimentos ferozes e velozes, a fome e a sede de mais. O momento sublime, onde não são apenas dois corpos, mas duas almas que se unem no momento final e com os últimos suspiros eles padecem e cedem ao desejo de seus corações, o orgasmo poderoso de seus seres.

Antes de caírem exaustos na cama, com beijos doces e palavras meigas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido e o tecido cor de vinho a cobrir seus pudores, aconchegando-os um nos braços do outro, esperando que Morfeu os tira-se daquela dormência deliciosa depois do ato consumado. Mas nunca antes das palavras finais...

– Tenha bons sonhos, Shiro-chan, meu amor...

Desligou o registro do chuveiro, ainda com as palavras ditas com aquela voz tão sedutora e incrivelmente sexy ao seu ouvido, rouca e cansada. Era impossível não se sonhar com o que acontecera muito menos esquecer, ou se apagar. Era impossível tentar retirar o cheiro e as marcas tão evidentes de seu corpo, por que sua mente não permitia isso.

Saiu do Box do banheiro e vestiu-se com um roupão que Ichimaru comprara pra ele. Suspirou encarando-se no espelho antes de sair do banheiro.

Foi surpreendido por dois longos braços o circulando pela cintura e puxando-o para um beijo forte e sôfrego. Ichimaru sempre o surpreendia, sempre com seu jeito selvagem e dominante. Do mesmo modo como ele conseguiu dominar o coração de Hitsugaya Toushiro

– Olá meu amor! Queria fugir de mim, hein?

Dizia Ichimaru, enquanto puxava Toushiro para debaixo dos lençóis cor de vinho, de onde não deveria ter saído.


End file.
